Usuario:Homero el granjero
Sobre mi= "Saludos forastero" aquí puede conocer un tanto de este granjero que no tiene mucho que aportar ni decir en esta wiki ademas de conocer el programa y sentir admiración filosófica a esa fabricante de camas por lo que de momento es lo que tengo por ahora: solo azúcar en cajas. Sobre mi No hay mucho que decir solamente pese a que vengo de la wiki de la familia de Springfield y ocasionalmente vendo azúcar con interruptores, he visto a esta nueva serie que conozco un tanto mucho mas preparada que los mismos Simpson y mas entretenida siendo esta la que levanta cabeza en Nick en años e incluso me atrevo a decir que esta serie le daría un buen golpe a ellos y los episodios aunque ya los suficientes para detallar algo al respecto los veo mucho mas novedosos y frescos que los desgastados "Simpson" que pasan explicando los chistes y referencias a la audiencia en lugar del uso de los recursos visuales en los guiones de las viejas temporadas (como extraño esos días). Bien entre las 5 mayores es una pregunta difícil de elegir en una encuesta. he visto algunos episodios pero no para detallar demasiado, pero puedo decir que desde su estreno ha puesto de nuevo al canal en el mapa a diferencia de sus desgastados veteranos amarillos de la 20th Century Fox Television 1966 ' que en algún momento les llegara el final aunque no por mucho viendo las intenciones de la '"Fox" hacia la serie. Como llegue aquí Todo comenzó en 1969 cuando The Beatles grabaron el disco Abbey Road en eso 4 universidades en California crearon un sistema de redes... Eh no es eso???, bueno todo comenzó un primero de enero después de la maratón de la casa de Leni Linc. Entre los anuncios de GuP wiki estaba el de esta serie que por curiosidad entre y deje un mensaje, luego por variar entre al chat y bueno como no hay mucho que aportar aquí por ahora proporciono información si es necesario. Como conocí esta serie [[Archivo:Leni_Collage.jpg|thumb|'"Leni Loud en todo su esplendor"']] Entre octubre del año pasado conocí la serie gracias a un comercial de Nick (un 5 de octubre para ser exacto), pero antes de eso por agosto de ese mismo año había visto una imagen de esas que por obvias razones no puedo decir (La magia de internet), en aquel entonces no sabia que era del programa hasta en octubre vi ese comercial, después de retrasos e impedimentos por fin en la maratón de año nuevo pude conocer al fin el programa fue cuando me dí una idea mas detallada de la serie y bueno la lucha diaria de ese muchacho con 10 hermanas (Hasta ese día no supe que esas chicas son sus hermanas y el siendo el único chico vaya...), las mascotas, el dueño legal el canario claro y sus padres, lo mas increíble es que hay solo un baño ("Ay Caramba"). Origen del nombre "Homero el granjero" La otra parte de la Historia Después del "Feriado Simpson" celebrado el 23 de agosto de 2015 me reavivo mi interés por la serie, en Google buscando episodios de la serie me tope con Zombie Simpson Wiki de la cual comencé con pequeñas ediciones, inspirado en La Rival de Lisa decidí en noviembre de ese año crear una cuenta de wikia, en eso tenia pensado 3 posibles nombres para escoger: * El Corazón Delator * Allison Taylor * Azúcar de Homero el Granjero El primero no me inspiraba como un diorama, el segundo no era apropiado por la razón que creerían que soy un raro obvias razones y solo quedaba el ultimo, como me encanto la trama secundaria del episodio decidí escoger ese último, las razones de porque esta mas abajo de este párrafo. El nombre provino del episodio "La Rival de Lisa" en la historia en que Homero encontró 300kg de azúcar en el bosque con su hijo, bueno los que vieron ese episodio sabrán del final del monte de azúcar a $2000 el enjambre de abejas y si no lo han visto aún busque el episodio en ya saben donde. Bueno que hace este granjero apoyando a TLH en lugar de Los Simpson? La respuesta seria así: "Ya estoy Harto de las nuevas temporadas" thumb|"Pequeña demonio: Por tus malos chistes te matare" Páginas favoritas Aquí podrás añadir tus páginas favoritas dentro de . *Esa fabricante de camas, siempre tan agradable *Pese a es mirada tiene algo que llama mi atención *Al santo que ha salvado a Nickelodeon y que aún así es ignorado por el canal *A esta bichilla también, más tranquila que la osita *Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds... Ahhh... Si gustas, ¡puedes añadir más! Amigos Esta es tu lista de amigos, podrás añadir a aquellos vínculos amistosos que tengas por aquí. (De momento dejaré esto en espera) "Próximamente" * WikiAmigo #1: Vacante * WikiAmigo #2: Vacante * WikiAmigo #3: Vacante "Hay vacantes" Si no estas en esta lista significa que entraste a robar mi azúcar o peor tomacco, tienes 5 segundos para abandonar mi granja Contribuciones Aquí podrás encontrar el conteo de todo lo que he hecho en el transcurso de mi estadía. * Contribuciones del usuario |-| Mas cosas= En construcción |-| La versión corta= Llegue acá 4 días después del año nuevo y desde entonces estoy aquí. Contento?. |-| Imagenes= Imagenes Lincoln_cena_de_los_grandes.png|Aproximación en Cinemascope de la escena de Linc en la mesa de los grandes. Linc ensayo mesa de grandes.png|Otra aproximación en Cinemascope de el ensayo de Linc en dicha mesa con su entrenador Clyde y una Lynn de cartón. Linc atascado en pared gripe.png|Captura en donde quedo atascado. Lucy Haiku Aburridas.png|Cuando esperas demasiado o el chat se encuentra muerto. Homero leni foto.png|La inspiración para continuar aquí editando. Leni luan simpson.png|Esta imagen resume mis sentimientos sobre las actuales temporadas de los Simpson (jaja) Entiendes?. Maggie pastel.png|Cuando tu pastel es arrebatado de forma inesperada por una pelota. |-| Avatares= Avatares de Homero Sin nada.jpg|Imagen por defecto. (7 de noviembre de 2015-mediados de 2016). Tierra.jpg|Primera imagen usada como avatar (mayo o junio a fines de 2016). Azucar homero.jpg|Segunda imagen y la que hace honor a este granjero. (Finales de 2016-28 de enero de 2017, 11 al 17 de febrero de 2017). Flanders luto.jpg|Usada durante el duelo por la muerte del actor de doblaje Agustín Sauret (28 de febrero-11 de febrero de 2017). Mako dormida.jpg|Mi favorita de GuP. (17 de febrero-19 de mayo de 2017). Los-simpson-homero-lamiendo-un-sapo-misionero.jpg|Quinta y actual imagen desde Micronesia (19 de mayo de 2017- presente). |-| El final= Si pudiste llegar hasta aquí entonces fin es todo esta en construcción y esta pendiente.